De funerales y encuentros inesperados
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Mikkel -Dinamarca-  va al funeral de su padre, el cual lo abandonó hace años. Allí conoce a su rara "hermanastra", la cual le hace una propuesta indecorosa. Ella guarda un gran secreto. ¿Aceptará su pedido? NO FEM/PSEUDO LEMMON MUY RARO DenxNor One Shot..


Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Este es el primer lemmon que escribo. La verdad es que salió muy raro…demasiado raro. No es explícito en sí..pero es muy…pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuy EXTRAÑO..la verdad creo que ni lemmon llega a ser…no les cuento más…léanlo y se sorprenderán…bueno..eso espero…. Eso sobre los nórdicos. Más exactamente es un DenxNor…aunque comienza como un NorxDen…..

Dinamarca: Mikkel

Noruega: Lukas

Islandia: Emil

Advertencias: Lemmon, Universo alterno, nombre humanos, algunas malas palabras y muchas cosas raras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikkel no entendía por qué tenía que asistir al funeral de su padre. Un padre con el que perdió todo contacto alguno desde que se divorció de su madre hace más o menos unos quince años. Ahora tenía veinte. En todo ese tiempo no recibió ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada. Sabía que vivía lejos, en un poblado junto al mar cuyo nombre nunca supo. Alguna vez escuchó por ahí decir a su madre que tenía un medio hermano, al que obviamente nunca había conocido.

Ahora estaba en el asiento posterior de la camioneta de su madre, viajando al lugar donde velaban al hombre que le dio la vida. No crean que lo hacían por algún sentimiento fraternal revivido por la muerte de aquel individuo. Al costado de su madre, en el asiento del copiloto estaba sentado un abogado. Iban por el simple hecho de que por ser hijo legítimo, debía recibir parte de la herencia que el tipo había dejado. La viuda había llamado a su madre ayer contándole la noticia. Al hombre le había un ataque al corazón mientras dormía. Murió camino al hospital pidiéndole a su mujer que contactara a su otro hijo.

El viaje duraría varias horas así que se acomodó tratando de no estropear el traje nuevo que le habían prestado. Se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que la voz de su madre lo despertó diciéndole que llegarían en menos de veinte minutos. El paisaje citadino había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por el mar y las casas coloniales típicas de un puerto.

Dejaron sus cosas en el hotel en donde habían separado unas habitaciones. Pasarían el fin de semana allí mientras ponían en orden todos los asuntos legales. Salieron nuevamente hacia la casa del difunto. Al parecer no había sido un hombre muy querido. Alrededor en la sala en que velaban el ataúd habían unos pocos arreglos florales y unas cuantas sillas. En una de ellas estaba sentada la que parecía ser la viuda. Una mujer blanca, casi transparente con enormes ojeras y de cabello plomizo desordenado. Al costado de ella estaba un niño igual de blanco y de pelo platinado. Tendría unos diez años y Mikkel lo reconoció como su hermanastro. Tenía toda la cara de su padre.

Ni bien la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, salió a recibirlos jalando a su hijo de la mano. Saludó a la exposa de su marido, la cual le dio el pésame a secas y luego se quedó mirando al muchacho. Mikkel era la viva imagen de su padre. Alto, rubio y de profundos ojos azules.

-Perdóname, es que te pareces tanto a tu padre.-le dijo la mujer con un gesto de melancolía.

-Mi más sentido pésame. –la interrumpió Mikkel. Odiaba que le hablaran de ese hombre que lo abandonó hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.-Yo soy Mikkel.

soy Astrid.-ella se había dado cuenta que estaba incomodando al chico.-Te presento a tu hermano. Él es Emil.-exclamó refiriéndose al niño.-Emil, él es tu hermano mayor….

-Mikkel, un gusto-dijo extendiéndole la mano. Sin embargo, el pequeño terminó escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

-Perdónalo, es así de tímido con los extraños.

-No se preocupe, yo también solía ser así.-agregó Mikkel pensando en cómo es la vida de rara para que dos hermanos sean unos completos extraños. Sorpresivamente, el niño salió de entre las faltas de su madre y se acercó a Mikkel para cogerle la mano.

-¿Quieres verlo?-le ofreció éste mirándolo a los ojos. Mikkel miró a su madre, la cual no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación.

Fueron ambos hasta el ataúd. Mikkel se acercó y a través del vidrio vio a su progenitor. Parecía dormir. No sintió nada más que lástima de sí mismo. Hubiera querido llorar a ese hombre pero era imposible. Lo más raro era que su hermano, el que aparentemente había vivido toda su vida con aquel sujeto, tampoco parecía triste.

-¿No te sientes triste de verlo así?-le preguntó Mikkel al niño.

-Mi padre casi ni vivía aquí. La verdad es que lo veían unas pocas veces al año. Creo que trabajaba lejos. Lloraría más por Mr. Puffin si es que se muriera.-explicó el pequeño con una seriedad fuera de lo común para la edad que tenía.

-¿Mr. Puffin?

-Mi mascota. Es un ave, un frailecillo. Quisiera irme de aquí pero mamá no me deja. Lukas se ha quedado en su habitación y nadie le dijo nada porque él no es hijo biológico.

-¿Lukas es tu hermano?

-Medio hermano así como nosotros. Nació de un anterior matrimonio de mamá.

Mikkel se quedó pensando en que su padre era un ser que no debió ser bendecido por Dios para ser capaz de dar vida. Al parecer, su nueva familia también había sido víctima de sus irresponsabilidades. Dejó a su hermano y salió de la casa. Su madre y la viuda estaban sentadas tomando café y fumando. Él hizo lo mismo. Prendió un cigarro y apreció el mar, el cual se podía ver desde allí. Observó detenidamente la casa, de un estilo pintoresco pues parecía una cabaña. Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo en una figura que lo observaba desde una de las ventanas. Una chica de ojos azules, no, de un penetrante morado lo miraba detenidamente. Ni bien ésta se dio cuenta de que su mirada era correspondida, se escondió. Mikkel comenzó a caminar dando vueltas. De rato en rato volteaba a ver a la ventana pues sentía que lo seguían vigilando. Efectivamente, la chica lo miraba pero se ocultaba cada vez que éste volteaba.

Al poco rato, vio como una puerta al costado de la casa se abrió y salió la muchacha. Esta pasó caminando de largo al frente suyo. La chica vestía una casaca negra con una capucha que le ocultaba el cabello y una falda corta llena de tachuelas y cadenas sobre una malla rayada. Aunque la ropa era abultada, uno podía darse cuenta que la chica era sumamente delgada, casi anoréxica. Tenía los ojos y las uñas pintados de negro también. Cuando se había alejado unos varios pasos, volteó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Mikkel como diciendo que la siguiera. Sin saber por qué, hizo lo que ésta le pedía. Era extraño pero se sentía atraído hacia ella. Él trataba de alcanzarla pero ésta caminaba muy rápido, con las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca y mirando al piso. Llegaron a la playa y la muchacha se detuvo. Mikkel la pudo observar bien y se dio cuenta que definitivamente no era su hermana. No se parecía en nada a él o al medio hermano que acababa de conocer. Ella se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto su cabello rubio y corto, adornado con una cruz como gancho.

-Tú eres mi hermanastro. Mamá me dijo que vendrías hoy.- exclamó la chica con una cara inexpresiva.

-Eso parece. Mi nombre es Mikkel.-le respondió él estirándole la mano.

-Frida.-le devolvió ésta el saludo.

-¿Eres hermana de Emil, verdad?

-Media hermana, sólo tengo un hermano por ambos padres. Se llama Lukas.

-Emil me habló de él pero no me mencionó nada de ti.

-Lo supongo. Mi familia nunca habla de mí. Prefieren mantenerme encerrada en mi habitación como si no existiera.-la chica agarró una piedra y la tiró al mar. Luego, tomo otra y otra más.

-¿Por qué querías venir hasta aquí?- a Mikkel su hermanastra le parecía misteriosa pero fascinante.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta.-dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Una pregunta?

-Acuéstate conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Mikkel pensó que estaba alucinando.

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo.-se notaba algo de enojo en los ojos de la muchacha.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza?...Me acabas de conocer hace menos de quince minutos….¡¿En qué estás pensando?- Mikkel sudaba frío. Que le podía pasar por la cabeza a esa chica.

-Pensé que querrías hacerlo….eres un imbécil...-Frida se sentó en una piedra con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?-le gritó Mikkel.

-¡Eres un marica!...¡Te estoy diciendo que quiero tener sexo contigo y me rechazas!...Todo el mundo me rechaza…crees que soy poca cosa….

-Lo que creo es que tienes problemas mentales…..¿Cuántos años tienes?...¿Quince?...

-Veinte….y sigo siendo virgen…la única jodida virgen de todo el país con veinte años encima.

-Lo dudo….ofreciéndote cómo lo haces a cualquiera ya debes estar bien recorrida. Eres una zorra como todas.-Mikkel se dio media vuelta dejando a su hermanastra tirada.

Ni bien dio unos pocos pasos, se encontró con unas chicas repartiendo volantes. Le sonrieron y le entregaron una especie de invitación a una discoteca recién inaugurada. No pensó adecuado largarse a una fiesta en medio un velorio. Menos porque al día siguiente era el muy poco le importaba y tenía ganas de emborracharse.

Se fue caminando por todo el malecón. Se terminó fumando toda la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en el bolsillo. No podía negar que fuera atractivo y que las chicas solieran rondarle, pero nunca ninguna fue tan directa. Para colmo de males, esa muchacha era su hermanastra. De la cual sólo sabía el nombre y su edad. Con las chicas con las cuales se había metido antes trataba de entablar una relación medianamente seria. Amigos con derecho a roce o algo parecido por lo menos. Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que regresó al hotel. Antes pasó por la casa donde velaban a su padre y le dijo a su madre que saldría en la noche. La mujer estaba teniendo una especia de reunión con la viuda y los abogados. Al parecer no lo detendría. Le dijo que estaría allí arreglando todo el papeleo de la herencia, pero que no se emborrachara demasiado pues tendrían que ir al cementerio a enterrar a su padre. Se lo había prometido a la viuda. Miró a está y tenía ganas de decirle lo que le había hecho su hija, que era una psicópata y que necesitaba ser encerrada en un manicomio, pero se aguantó.

Después de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir su madre, se fue para el hotel. Se dio un baño, dejando el terno extendido para poder usarlo para el funeral, y se vistió. Sacó el volante que le habían entregado en la playa de los bolsillos del terno. Vio la dirección y salió a buscar un taxi. La mencionada discoteca estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a una media hora de la costa. Era un lugar lleno de gente joven. Desde adolescentes que se peleaban en la puerta con los de seguridad para que los dejaran entrar hasta treintones, típicos adultescentes. Ni bien entró, luces a todo dar le atacaron y música electrónica a todo volumen explotó en sus oídos. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí parecían estar en trance, drogados capaz. Unas chicas bailaban en tubos sobre el estrado donde el DJ pinchaba discos y otras repartían tragos de colores.

De pronto una chica lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Parecía estar en otro mundo, saltaba sin cesar y movía la cabeza como si quisiera estrellarla contra algo. De repente se puso un par de pastillas de colores en la lengua y siguió bailando más frenéticamente. En un momento parecía estar sola en medio del lugar hasta que la masa se lo tragó. Mikkel fue cambiando de acompañante hasta que reconoció a alguien bailando a su costado. Una chica vestida toda de negra bailaba con un tipo que difícilmente se diferenciaba de una mujer con sus pantalones apretados y el cabello planchado de color rojo. Aunque bailar es un decir, saltaban como locos, se estrellaban el uno contra el otro. De repente, agudizando la vista entre la oscuridad y los movimientos descontrolados vio como resplandeció algo en forma de cruz sobre su cabeza. Era su hermanastra. Llegó otro sujeto y comenzó a bailar con ellos. El tipo parecía estar bañado en alcohol.

Frida logró divisar a su hermanastro y para provocarlo comenzó a pegársele a los dos sujetos que bailaban con ella. Mikkel quiso ignorarla pero no pudo, sus ojos saltaban hacia ella a cada segundo. Y ésta se daba cuenta. Comenzó a besarse con el tipo que parecía una mujer y luego con el otro. Mikkel sentía que quería fulminarla…luego deseó estar en el lugar de esos dos. Cuando el primero trató de tocarla más abajo del ombligo, Frida le metió un golpe en la cara y una patada en sus zonas sensibles.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?...¡Maldita zorra!...¡No te hagas la santa!- chilló el sujeto.

-¡Zorra serás tú!...A ver si te aprendes a vestir como hombre, pedazo de porquería…-le respondió Frida.

-Tú no le hablas así a mi amigo…planeábamos divertirnos un rato más contigo y mira cómo te pones-le otro tipo la sujeto antes de que volviera a atacar.

-¡Jugar con ustedes!...Par de maricones….-Frida respondió dándole varios codazos en la nariz al que la sujetaba hasta rompérsela.

Mikkel irrumpió en la escena y jaló a la muchacha hacia afuera del local. Los otros dos tipos no los siguieron porque se perdieron en la muchedumbre.

-Realmente estás loca…¿no quieres dejar de ser virgen?...esos tíos querían hacerte el favor. – le increpó Mikkel.

-Yo no me voy a acostar con cualquiera. Sólo te lo he pedido a ti…-la chica se lanzó sobre su hermanastro y plantó un beso de la nada. Mikkel se dejó llevar, realmente había algo en esa muchacha que le atraía. Lo pensó bien…lo más seguro es que no la volvería a ver en su vida después de esto. Una más o una menos, le daba lo mismo.

-Está bien. No es ni la media noche, vamos a un hotel y regresaremos en un par de horas.- le dijo Mikkel.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la zona de hoteles de la ciudad, la cual estaba aproximadamente a veinte minutos de allí

-¿Qué tengo de especial que te quieres acostar sólo conmigo?- exclamó Mikkel en voz baja para que el taxista no los oyera.

-Cuando tu padre le contó a mamá que tenía un hijo de su anterior matrimonio, hace como una año, yo lo busqué en Internet. Puse su apellido y te encontré en una red social. Había visto una foto tuya en la billetera de ese sujeto.

-¿Te enamoraste de una foto?- rió Mikkel.-Eres una niña todavía.

-Seguro…busqué todo lo que pude de ti…hasta pensé ir a tu casa…..pero murió tu padre y mi madre dijo que tú y tu madre vendrían al funeral.

-Eres una acosadora…realmente..pero me gustas.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa…tendrás una historia muy buena que contar. Viajé al funeral de mi padre, ese mismo día conocí a mi hermanastra…una tipa que ni bien me conoció me ofreció acostarme con ella. Esa misma noche lo hice. Al día siguiente fui a enterrar el cajón de mi padre en el cementerio.

-Eres sumamente rara.

Al llegar a su destino, buscaron un hotel que pareciera barato. Le dijeron al dependiente que querrían una habitación para un par de horas. El tipo les pidió su identificación a ambos. Cuando Frida se la mostró, el sujeto miró raro a Mikkel…¿o le habrá parecido?.

Subieron al octavo piso del edificio y entraron a una habitación. Frida se le trepó a su hermanastro. y comenzó a besarlo. Él se tiró de espaldas en la cama y ella estaba encima. Mikkel quiso tocarle el pecho pero esta quitó su mano de ahí, alegando que no tenía nada que coger. Frida se arrodilló sobre el piso y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a bajárselo. Le iba a hacer un oral. Mikkel cerró los ojos. De repente, sintió que le hacían una especie de llave y lo ponían boca abajo. No pudo ni reaccionar cuando sintió que lo penetraban. Su cabeza se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?. Quiso soltarse pero su hermanastra era fuerte. No pudo. Ésta le tapó la boca y sintió que le hablaba al oído.

-Yo no me llamo Frida. Me llamo Lukas, los gemelos nunca existieron.-la voz de su hermanastra cambió. Se hizo grave.-Pero no te debe importar que sea hombre…me dijiste que yo te gustaba.

-Eres un psicópata…travesti de mierda- gruñó Mikkel hacia sus adentros. El tiro le salió por la culata, literalmente.

-Pero todo lo que te dije en el taxi es verdad….realmente me enamoré a primera vista.

-Me hubieras dicho que eras hombre…así te hubiera partido la cara….

-No ibas a querer nada conmigo siendo hombre..lo sabía….desde un principio. Vi a todas chicas que tenías en tu perfil, cómo competir contra ellas.

-Joder…..suéltame…voy a romperte todo los huesos….-Mikkel seguía bajo Lukas en el tira y afloja.

-Perdóname….pero tenía que hacerlo…nunca más me vas a ver…jamás le diré nada a nadie….después hacer lo que quieras después…no me importa…después de hoy

Mikkel sólo le decía querer golpearlo pero no lo haría. Lukas tenía razón…mujer u hombre…le había gustado ese chico. Alguien tan persistente…alguien que había urdido un plan tan eficiente.

-Suéltame ….maldición….no te voy a hacer nada….

-No te creo…aunque de verdad no me importa…que mejor que morirme ahora….pero el que va a salir peor vas a ser tú….¿Quieres terminar en la cárcel?...

-Suéltame…¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó Mikkel logrando zafarse del chico y lo puso contra el colchón. Lo cogió del cuello como queriéndolo ahorcar. Luego, le hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a él. Cuando se voltió, vio que Lukas lloraba. El maquillaje negro de los ojos se le había corrido y le manchaba las mejillas. Mikkel acercó su cara a la de Lukas y éste cerró los ojos. Pensó que lo golpearía, pero su hermanastro lo besó. Lukas abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Mikkel.

-Aprovechemos lo que queda de la noche. El dependiente va a venir en un rato.-Mikkel le dijo. Lukas lo abrazó y usaron hasta el último segundo que tuvieron.

Finalmente, el dependiente del hotel se acercó a la habitación, su tiempo había terminado. Se vistieron y salieron de la mano. Mikkel recordó que el sujeto le miró raro antes de entrar. Debió de ver que Lukas era hombre en su identificación. Tomaron un taxi en el cual siguieron besándose. El taxista los ignoraba, parecía estar acostumbrado a recoger parejas que nunca se le acababan las energías. Mikkel dejó a Lukas en su casa y se fue al hotel. Se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. Si le relataba la historia a alguien…..ese alguien pensaría que en ese momento se encontraría traumado psicológicamente. Pero se sentía feliz. Se durmió sin darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente se levantó fácilmente, y se preparó para ir al funeral. Se puso el traje negro y bajó a tomar desayuno en el comedor del hotel con su madre. Ésta le dijo que había llegado a un buen acuerdo con la viuda de su madre sobre la herencia. Mikkel hizo como si la escuchaba. Se despertó pensando en Lukas y todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Subió a su camioneta y se dirigieron al cementerio. Allí estaba Astrid, la viuda de su padre; Emil, su medio hermano y Lukas; su hermanastro. Mikkel le sonrió pero el chico no le devolvió el gesto. Su cara parecía no tener expresión alguna.

Buenos días….Gracias por venir. Ayer no se los pude presentar. Él es Lukas, mi hijo mayor.

-Bueno días- el chico extendió la mano para saludar a la madre de Mikkel y a este.

-La ceremonia empezará en una media hora. Pueden sentarse con nosotros- les ofreció la mujer.

Mikkel deseaba hablar con Lukas. Le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. El chico se paró y caminó detrás de su hermanastro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Lukas exclamó a secas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Mikkel le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Te dije que sólo sería esa noche.

-Yo también pensé eso…pero no he dejado de pensar en ti todo el tiempo. Quería verte.

-Yo no, no quiero verte. Déjame en paz.

-Maldita sea, ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa!..Ayer me decías que me amabas…que me habías buscado por cielo y tierra ni bien me viste…y ahora me odias o qué ¿Tienes doble personalidad o qué?

-No quería nada más que acostarme contigo…punto. No pensé que te ilusionarías tan rápido.-Lukas tenía cara de esconder algo.

-No me estás diciendo la verdad….sé que estás mintiendo.- Mikkel no podía creer que el que estaba al frente suyo era el mismo con el que había estado toda la noche de ayer.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer. Te digo toda la verdad….no me vas a volver a ver nunca más…

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por venir…

-¡NO!...No quería esto, no quiero que me busques…no quiero nada contigo. Te odio. -Lukas lo empujó y se fue corriendo.

-¡Mikkel!..Hijo….ya llegó el sacerdote…ya van a enterrarlo…-su madre lo llamaba.

-Ya voy, maldición.

Mikkel se sentó junto a su madre en la homilía. Lukas nunca llegó. No escuchó en ningún momento las palabras del cura. Estaba llorando. Era el único que lloraba. Emil lo miraba extraño al igual que su madre y la viuda de su padre. Quería decirle que el motivo de sus lágrimas no era el que pensaban.

Terminó la ceremonia y Mikkel y su madre fueron invitados a almorzar a la casa de la mujer antes de que partieran. Llegaron a ésta y esperaron en la sala. En medio del silencio, se escuchó gritar desgarradoramente a la viuda . Mikkel y su madre fueron a buscarla. Estaba tirada en el piso de lo que parecía ser una habitación sobre un cuerpo. Mikkel se quedó helado. Lukas botaba espuma por la boca y tenía los ojos en blanco. En su mano había un pote de pastillas. Mikkel se acercó a su pecho. Todavía estaba vivo. Llamaron a una ambulancia. Los paramédicos llegaron en poco tiempo y se llevaron al chico al hospital. En la sala de espera, la madre de Mikkel trataba de consolar a la pobre mujer. Había perdido al marido y podía pasarle lo mismo a su hijo. Horas después salió un médico a buscarlos.

-Los parientes de Lukas Blondevik…..-leyó en la historia que tenía entre manos.

-Yo soy su madre- dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.-¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-Le hicimos un lavado gástrico, había ingerido un cóctel de antidepresivos, benzodiapecinas y anfetaminas. Claramente ha sido un intento de suicidio. Ahora está estable.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Puedo verlo?

-El chico dijo que quería hablar primero con un tal Mikkel- exclamó el médico.

-Soy yo- Mikkel miró a la mujer y esta le hizo un signo de aprobación.

Mikkel siguió al médico hasta la habitación de Lukas. El chico estaba despierto, conectado al suero. El médico los dejó solos.

-Ya lo tenías planeado antes de conocerme. Por eso te la pasaste repitiendo que no te importaba si morías..por eso me mentiste en la mañana…no quería que me ilusionara contigo porque te ibas a ir….Eres tan considerado.

-Cállate….sólo quería ser amado un poco antes de irme…realmente quiero irme.- dijo Lukas con dificultad.

-Y si te digo que te puedo amar más tiempo…¿Igual quieres irte?- Mikkel le tomó de la mano libre.

-¿Realmente puedes haberte enamorado de mí?...¿Después de lo que hice?

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, no me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-Mientes…no quieres cargar con una muerte…No te puedes haber enamorado de alguien en un día…..

-Entonces vamos a enamorarnos desde ahora…estoy dispuesto- Mikkel le sonrió.

-Como quieras.- Lukas le devolvió la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno…terminó…un fic raro…veo que de lemmon tiene muy poco…..quise hacer algo de los nórdicos…he tratado de mantener sus personalidades originales…espero que lo parezca…Si les gustó o si lo odiaron…si consideran que fue un asco….quisiera que me lo dijeran.

-Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
